The present invention is directed to a seeding machine having a main frame, and left and right forwardly folding wing frames wherein a rear rank of planting units mounted to the left and right wing frames are pivoted vertically to reduce the transport width of the machine.
Agricultural implements, like seeding machines, have a wide transverse working configuration so that the machine covers as much ground as possible in a single pass. Typically, the seeding machine can be folded from its working configuration to a more manageable transport configuration.
Some seeding machines are provided with a frame having a central main frame segment and two wing frame segments. The central main frame segment is provided with a forwardly extending tow bar for coupling the machine to a tractor. The wing frame segments are pivotally coupled to the main frame by fore/aft extending axes so that the wings can flex relative to the main frame to allow the wing frames to more closely follow the contour of the ground. Individual planting units are mounted to the frame segments by parallelogram linkages so that the planting units can move a limited amount up and down relative to the respective frame segment. One method of folding the frame of the seeding machine described above is to forwardly fold the wings along the tow bar.
To plant on more closely spaced rows it is known to interleave the planting units. All of the planting units can be used to plant a narrow row crop, or selective planting units can be raised to planter a wider row crop.
It is also known to pivot planting units on their noses from a horizontal planting position to a more vertical non-planting position.
A seeding machine comprises a main frame segment and two wing frame segments. In its working configuration the seeding machine extends transversely. In its transport configuration the wing frame segments are folded forwardly. All three frame segments are provided with planting units forming a front rank of planting units and a rear rank of planting units that are interleaved. The rear ranks of planting units are mounted to the wing frame segments by pivot arms that extend downwardly and rearwardly from the wing frame segments. The pivot arms are pivotally mounted to the wing frame segments by a rock shaft. The rock shaft is provided with an actuator bell crank that is coupled to a linear actuator for rotating the rock shaft relative to the wing frame segments. The pivot arms have a working position, wherein the planting units are in their working position, and a transport position, wherein the planting units have been pivoted on their noses into their substantially vertical transport position. By rotating the planting units on the wing frame segments on their noses the transport width of the seeding machine is reduced.
The main frame segment is provided with ground support wheels that are raised and lowered to vertically move the main frame relative to the ground. The vertical position of the main frame defines its working configuration and its transport configuration. When the ground support wheels are in their raised position the main frame is lowered into its working position, whereas when the ground support wheels are in their lowered position the main frame is raised into its transport configuration. The left and right wing frames are also provided with ground support wheels. When the wing frame ground support wheels are in their lowered position the wing frame segments are in their working position. When the wing frame ground support wheels are in their raised position the wing frame segments are in their transport configuration.